


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by IamShe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShe/pseuds/IamShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin have been friends for as long as they could remember . What happens when he leaves for France for two weeks ? How will she cope with his absence? Read this one shot AU to find out .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Regina's heart nearly burst out of her chest when she saw Robin. Three weeks was a long time to be away from someone you saw almost everyday. You see Robin and Regina have been bestfriends and neighbours for almost all their lives or at least for as long as she can remember. She was excited for him when he went on the business trip to France, that would most likely give him the promotion he'd been working on. Slowly, trying to calm her frantically beating heart, Regina ambled towards him. Robins eyes brightened when he saw her. Throwing all caution to the wind, Regina ran the rest of the way and jumped into his arms. Robin,dropping his suitcase, held he waist tightly and spun her around. When he finally stopped, both their hearts thrumming wildly, Regina put her head in the crook of Robin's neck and inhaled his wonderful woodsy scent. " I missed you." She whispered, her warm breath tickling the hairs on Robin's neck.

"I missed you too Kitten. " Regina smiled at the use of her silly nick name. At this point her heart was beating so wildly with joy, she felt as if it would hop out of her chest and land on the airport floor.

Robin slipped his arms from around Regina's waist and stepped back to take a look at her . 'Did she get more beautiful or is it just because I haven't seen her in a while ?' He thought as his eyes raked over her form playfully. " You got shorter ! " Regina rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose in distaste.  " I'm not short. " She exclaimed all the while looking up at him , her head tilted back slightly . Robin let of a deep chuckle and ruffled her hair, " All right kitten."

Regina ducked away from his playful hands and looked at him . Seeing the confusion in chocolaty orbs, Robin asked , " See something you like ?" Regina's cheeks warmed , "You look different .." she trailed off, her eyes roaming his form looking for the difference. " You let it grow ! " she exclaimed happily . Robin chuckled,and pushed a disobedient strand sandy curls behind his ear. " Yeah , I knew you wanted me to grow it out."

Regina played with the curly ends of Robin's hair on the drive to her house, on hand on the steering wheel the other on his head. Upon opening the door to the house, Regina's white cat , Jam, ran to Robin. Jam never ran. "I guess she missed you too Robin. " Regina chuckled lightly as she went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Robin, meanwhile went upstairs to relax, but upon hearing Regina cry out, ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Gina ? Are you all right ? " His English accent becoming more pronounced with his worry. Robin visibly paled when he saw Regina wiping blood from her finger. " Oh god Kitten", He murmured,taking the cloth from her and wetting it in the sink. " You know I hate seeing you hurt , and yet you always manage to hurt yourself."

 " I was trying to cut potatoes, " she sniffed,looking at the floor ,shoulder length curls hiding her face. " And I was perfectly fine for three weeks. " She murmured trying not to sound like she was accusing him.

" It hurts me when you get hurt." Robin said, brushing away a tear on Regina's tanned cheek. She looked up into his, her head tilted to the side, " why ?"

Robin chuckled, " Why she asks... Because I love you. I always have , but this love feels different. I realized that when I was away for so long. Those three weeks were torture without you," "I'm sorry for leaving for so long ,but I did get the promotion," he added with a dazzling smile.

Regina leaned her forehead against Robin's, " I love you too idiot." 


End file.
